


Fragments of your heart

by ca_te



Category: Letter Bee
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 04 October 2009. From Lag's POV.<br/>Warnings: Spoilers up to Ch.032</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fragments of your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nekodandko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nekodandko).



> Written on 04 October 2009. From Lag's POV.  
> Warnings: Spoilers up to Ch.032

Lag looks out of the window. There's no wind and his hair fall over his forehead, white as snow in the perpetual half-light. He wonders if the light hurt Gauche's eyes when he arrived for the first time in the capital Akatsuki. Lag remembers the gold of Gauche's eyes, the determination in his every movement, his fingers on the trigger, his scarf in the middle of the wind.

Lag doesn't remember his father. He wonder if this is the kind of admiration you feel for a father. But then again there's something which doesn't fit in place.

Niche snores lightly in her sleep, curled up like a cat. Tomorrow they will be back on duty. Lag likes to feel the weight of the gun at his side, the gun that had been Gauche's.

Lag has always believed in something, in Someone watching over the people on Earth from above. But he sure can't say that he understands, that he understands why his mum is no longer at his side, why Gauche had to become Noir and look at him with those eyes, like blades cutting through him.

A light wind begins to dance outside, it whistles along the streets of Yusary, it caresses the stones of the pavement and the shutters of the windows.

Lag turns and slowly pads towards his bed, Niche moves in her sleep and the spot she leaves empty remains warm under Lag's open hand. He lets his feet dangle over the edge of the mattress. He remembers the way his mother used to make him sit on her lap singing some lullaby to make him fall asleep. No lullaby had been needed to make Gauche fall in that sleep. Lag wanders if the fragment of his heart that he shoot is still moving along Gauches' veins, or maybe swimming lazily in the pool of his heart. It is painful to think that it is so hard for him to reach Gauche's heart when it took Gauches only few days and a couple of smiles to reach his.

But Lag knows well that an heart is made to be left open, because otherwise it doesn't make sense to have one.

Niche scoots closer and he lightly caresses her hair.

That is why he will just wait, wait till Gauche will open his eyes again, and he will keep his own little heart open even though they will deny him, even though he will have to work hard to go ahead, to take again Gauche hand.


End file.
